


Passion's Storm

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [56]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love during a storm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion's Storm

A flicker of lightning illuminated the room for the briefest of moments. But in that moment, as he bent over Frodo, Sam saw his face. Frodo's eyes burned with passion. His beautiful mouth was rosy and wet with longing. 

Sam kissed him with urgent hunger. The thunder boomed outside their sanctuary merging with the sensual sound of skin slapping against skin. 

"Frodo!" Sam cried. "Almost! Almost..." He cried out as he came, feeling Frodo shuddering beneath him, exploding with bliss into the cocoon of Sam's hand wrapped tight around him. 

Inside, and outside… the storm passed, leaving all in peace.


End file.
